Wizard's Big Brother
by Prongs7
Summary: Quien dijo que los magos no tenian su propio Big Brother. Remus Lupin el director y los gemelos Weasley los conductores. CAPITULO 1 UP!! Los hombres seleccionados son...
1. Default Chapter

Bueno quería hacer un Big Brother de magos pero tengo un pequeño problema no se a quienes meter a la casa. Por eso decidí que mejor ustedes me digan a quienes debería meter.  
  
Solo serán 10 personas: 5 hombres y 5 mujeres.  
  
Este fan fiction se llevaría a cabo cuando los chicos Harry, Ron y Hermione ya hayan salido de Hogwarts más o menos a los 20 años más o menos.  
  
Bueno espero sus comentarios diciéndome a quienes les gustaría que metiera a la casa para después ponerme manos a la obra con el Fan Fiction.  
  
Recuerden darme solo 5 hombres y 5 mujeres y meteré a los mas votados, no importa quienes sean.  
  
También acepto sugerencias para que los chicos hagan cosas locas en la casa, no se cualquier idea loca o divertida díganmela y yo la meto, ya que creo será larguillo y no tendré demasiadas ideas para tanto capitulo.  
  
Bueno ahora si los dejo y muchas gracias, agradeceré su cooperación( yo dije eso).  
  
ADIOS.  
  
P.D: también necesitaría que me dijeran quien les gustaría como como lo digo no se el big Brother que les da indicaciones y que dice quienes son los nominados u todo eso uds. Me entienden.  
  
P.D: siento el retraso en los otros fics pero es que casi no e tenido tiempo y espero terminarlos pronto, como te echo de menos capitulo 2 ya casi esta listo gracias a Dios. 


	2. Los Hombres Seleccionados

Director- Remus Lupin. Conductores del programa- Fred y George Weasley  
  
CAPITULO 1. LOS 5 HOMBRES SELECCIONADOS  
El director del Big Brother para magos el señor Remus Lupin se encontraba discutiendo con los que serían los conductores del programa, seleccionados a petición del público, sobre las 10 personas que formarían parte de este gran reto que sería el Big Brother.  
  
Remus: Chicos como los seleccionamos, me estoy cansando de leer tanta carta de suscripción.  
  
George: Creo que tiene razón señor Lunático, ¿Qué le parece si los seleccionamos al azar?  
  
Fred: Si buena idea George. Mis pobres ojos se me están cerrando debido al cansancio. Ya ni en Hogwarts leíamos tanto .  
  
Remus: Chicos estoy de acuerdo con ustedes. Haber háganlo ustedes que me voy a descansar.  
  
Fred: ¬¬. el que sea el director no quiere decir que va a estar holgazaneando.  
  
George: ¬¬ Fred tiene razón usted se queda aquí a ayudarnos con la selección.  
  
Remus: Está bien chicos me quedare. Pero yo quería dormir un rato .  
  
Fred: Ya podrá descansar mas tarde ¬_¬ No sea tan holgazán.  
  
George: Fred tiene razón nosotros estamos igual o peor que usted y ni nos quejamos.  
  
Remus: Pero miren chicos ustedes son jóvenes y fuertes y yo ya estoy viejo y débil.  
  
George: Bueno en lo de viejo tiene toda la razón.  
  
Remus: ¬¬..  
  
Fred: En lo débil también pero eso no es excusa.  
  
Remus: ¬¬..  
  
George: Bueno comencemos. ¿A Quienes seleccionamos primero? ¿Hombres o mujeres?  
  
Remus: ¬¬. ¿A poco estoy tan viejo? = (  
  
Fred: Creo que mejor primero a los Hombres y luego a las Mujeres.  
  
Remus: ¬¬. No soy débil. estoy demasiado sano y fuerte.  
  
George: ¬¬. Remus ya tranquilo estábamos bromeando.  
  
Fred: ¬¬. Cierto tu te ves demasiado joven y muy fuerte.  
  
Remus: =D Ya lo sabía *saca un espejo* si estoy re chulo.  
  
George/Fred: ¬¬. Si, si lo que digas.  
  
Remus: Hmmmm. ¬¬  
  
George: Bueno ya comencemos aquí están todas las cartas de hombres que quieren entrar a la casa.  
  
Fred: Muy bien yo sacare la primera * agarra una carta y rompe el sobre * Muy bien veamos según esto el primer seleccionado es uno de nuestros héroes George =D el señor Padfoot (Sirius Black).  
  
Remus: O_o  
  
George: Que el señor canuto se inscribió a Big Brother déjame ver * le arrebata la carta a Fred y por el impulso lo tira de la silla * tienes razón Fred =D. uno de nuestros héroes en Big Brother. ¿Fred? ¿Dónde estas? ¿Fred?  
  
Fred: ¬¬. eso me dolió. No George cuidado no. Ouch! %$&#&%$ mi mano. me la estas aplastando inútil. ¡QUITATE! .  
  
Remus/George: O_O  
  
George: Fred le diré a Angelina ¬¬ lo que acabas de decir.  
  
Fred: Dile = ). no te va a creer.  
  
George: Estas seguro =). *Saca una pequeña cajita color negro algo totalmente desconocido para Fred*  
  
Fred: Este. George ¿Qué es esa cosa? ¬_¬. con eso supones que te creerá.  
  
George: Por supuesto que sí. Esto querido hermano se conoce como. como. no recuerdo el nombre O.o  
  
Fred: ¬_¬  
  
Remus: O_o Padfoot se suscribió y quedo en la casa solo armara un gran lió * Seguía en shock por la noticia*  
  
George: Bueno el nombre no importa si no su función. Este aparato según me dijo Hermione sirve para grabar las voces de las personas solamente aplastando este pequeño botón que dice rec. Y para escuchar lo grabado creo que le tengo que aplastar a este otro que dice play.  
  
Fred: ¬_¬ y esperas que crea tu mentira. Ni que fuera Ronnie  
  
George: No me creas escúchalo por ti mismo *George le puso play y se oyeron las palabras que había dicho Fred antes*  
  
Fred: O_o * se quedo atónito al escuchar salir su voz de ese aparato muggle *  
  
George: =D  
  
Fred: No se lo muestres por favor por lo que mas quieras. Como se les ocurre a los muggles inventar cosas como esa, solo sirven para causar problemas* esto ultimo se lo dijo a si mismo*  
  
George: Hay hermano me has roto el corazón =:::o(  
  
Fred: Entonces no se lo mostraras verdad =D  
  
George: Acaso estas loco. jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja =D . Me las pagaras todas juntas hermano.  
  
Fred: No. por favor hago todo lo que tu quieras. pero no se lo muestres = (  
  
Remus: O_o No lo puedo creer ¿Sirius?  
  
George: Todo lo que yo quiera =D ¿Estas seguro?  
  
Fred: Oh! Oh! No se porque. pero presiento que no será nada bueno. Estupida boca para la otra quédate cerrada. ¬¬ *suspiro resignado* esta bien hermano lo que tu quieras.  
  
George: Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *risa diabolica*  
  
Fred: *traga saliva* Definitivamente ya no vuelvo a abrir la boca. esa risa no me gusta para nada. Mama ¿Dónde estas cuando te necesito? =::::o(  
  
Remus: O_o pero ¿Sirius?  
  
George: Bueno hermanito luego veremos el precio de mi silencio. muahahahaha =D  
  
Fred: Sí ¬_¬ . Ya me las pagaras hermanito   
  
Remus: O_o ¿Sirius?  
  
Fred/George: ¡REMUS!  
  
Remus: ¡Sirius! Fred/George: ¬¬  
  
Remus: Perdón chicos es que nunca me imagine que a Sirius le gustaran este tipo de concursos.  
  
Fred/George: ¬_¬  
  
Remus: Bueno ya esta bien dejen saco al siguiente participante *Remus saca una carta y le quita el sobre* Muy bien aquí dice Harry Potter.  
  
Fred: Ese Harry en todo esta ¬¬  
  
George: Tienes toda la razón pequeño esclavo.muahahahahahahaha  
  
Fred: O_o ¿Esclavo?  
  
George: Sí. serás mi pequeño sirviente en toda una semana.  
  
Fred: Pero. Pero.¡GEORGE! Eso no es justo ¬_¬  
  
George: Hermanito. Hermanito. Hermanito. Recuerda que hoy en día nada es justo.  
  
Fred: Me vengare Esta bien seré tu esclavo por una sola semana = ) Arrrrgggg.. Agarrenme que lo mato  
  
Remus: Bueno George te dejo el honor de escoger al siguiente participante.  
  
George: =D Esta bien. Veamos *George observa los sobres* Muy bien será este *De lo emocionado que estaba no se dio cuenta que al romper el sobre también rompió la carta*  
  
Remus/Fred: ¡GEORGE!  
  
George: Ooops lo siento.  
  
Fred: Serás bruto o que .  
  
Remus: Chicos juntemos los pedazos.  
  
* Después de recoger y juntar el rompecabezas George lee la carta *  
  
George: Muy bien el tercer seleccionado es... O_o ¡NNOOOO!  
  
Fred/Remus: ¡QUE PASA! ¡QUIEN ES!  
  
George: Es. es. el profesor Snape.  
  
Fred/Remus: O_o ¡¡¡SNAPE!!!  
  
George: Así como lo oyen.  
  
Fred: Este. Remus no se podría hacer manita de cochi por ahí y escoger a otra persona en su lugar.  
  
Remus: No chicos. Por más que odien. esta bien.. Esta bien. Por más que odiemos al profesor Snape debemos seguir las reglas del juego. Eso sería trampa.  
  
Fred: Pero. Remus pobres telepetadores se van a asustar con el profesor Snape y además el rating bajaría demasiado.  
  
George: Fred tiene razón. Remus andale solo será una vez. Por favor  
  
Remus: Claro que no. no, no y no. Lo siento chicos pero Snape se queda. Y a propósito Fred no es telepetadores. es teleespectadores.  
  
Fred: ¬_¬  
  
George: Remus. últimamente te has juntado con Hermione verdad.  
  
Remus: ¬_¬  
  
Fred: Ya bueno pues sigamos con la selección. Creo que al siguiente lo elijo yo *Fred escoge una carta y la saca del sobre* ¡AAAHHHHH! *Se para corriendo y tira la carta a la chimenea mas cercana*  
  
George: ¬_¬  
  
Remus: ¡FRED! ¡PORQUE HICISTE ESO! *Remus estaba muy enojado*  
  
George: ¬_¬  
  
Fred: Remus creeme era lo mejor.  
  
George: Ptss. Ptss.. Esclavo quien era  
  
Fred: ¬_¬ . Podrías llamarme por mi nombre si no es mucha molestia  
  
George: Hmmmm. Esta bien. Freding me podrías decir quien era.  
  
Fred: O_O ¡FREDING? Mejor dime esclavo.¬_¬. Muy bien se trataba de Argus Filch el celador de Hogwarts *le susurro al oído para que Remus no lo escuchara*  
  
George: O_O. ¡QUE, QUE! ¡FRED HICISTE LO MEJOR QUE PUDISTE HABER ECHO! ¡ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSO DE TI HERMANITO! ¡POR FIN EMPIEZAS A USAR ESA MASA BLANCA QUE TIENES COMO CEREBRO!  
  
Fred: ¬_¬  
  
Remus: ¿.?  
  
Fred: Bueno ya no importa. Remus selecciona al siguiente que ya me quiero ir a dormir un rato.  
  
George: Cómo que a dormir esclavo. =D. Servirás a tu amo.  
  
Fred: ¬_¬ Te juro que me las pagaras  
  
Remus: Ya cállense la boca los dos. Parecen dos barbies peleoneras  
  
Fred/George: ¬_¬  
  
Remus: Y tu Fred quemas una carta más y estas despedido.  
  
Fred: juas juas.  
  
Remus: Muy bien veamos *Saca una carta y abre el sobre* Muy bien nuestro siguiente Big Brother es Draco Malfoy.  
  
Fred: O_O  
  
George: ¡QQQUUUUEEEE!  
  
Fred/George: Ni se te ocurra meterlo!!!!!!  
  
Remus: Ya calléense *los apunta con la varita* Malfoy se queda y se callan.  
  
Fred: Estas cometiendo un grave error Remus.  
  
George: De acuerdo con Fred  
  
Remus: Dije que se callen  
  
Fred/George: ¬_¬  
  
Fred: ya pues baja esa varita que me da meyo.  
  
Remus: ¬_¬  
  
George: Ya veo porque sigues soltero con ese carácter quien te va a querer.  
  
Remus: ¡¡GEORGE CIERRA LA BOCA!!  
  
George: ¬_¬  
  
Remus: *saca de nuevo el espejo* Además no es que nadie me pida matrimonio es que yo soy hombre libre, no me gusta eso de estar atado por eso del matrimonio Fred: Remus saca las garras... Grrrrrrr..  
  
George: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Remus: ¬_¬ . Debí haber contratado a los teletubbies *dijo resignado*  
  
Fred/George: ¬_¬  
  
Remus: Muy bien terminemos con esto  
  
George: Sí. A mi me toca la ultima persona =D  
  
Remus: jajajajajajajajajaj. ¿Qué estas loco? Para que hagan lo mismo con el pobre hombre que quería entrar a este gran eventó y TU *señala a Fred* le quitaste esa gran oportunidad NI LOCO.  
  
George: ¬_¬. No es justo solo abrí una.  
  
Remus: dije que se callaran.  
  
Fred/George: .  
  
Remus: Así me gusta. que estén callados. Muy bien veamos *Saca otro sobre y de el saca la carta* Muy bien nuestro ultimo participante es Ronald Weasley.  
  
Fred: ¡QQUUEE!  
  
George: ¡¡¡RONNIEEEE!!!!  
  
Fred/George: ¡¡¡NOOO!!!  
  
Remus: No empiecen de nuevo *saco nuevamente la varita*  
  
Fred: Pero. pero. es Ronnie  
  
George: Prefiero que metas a Argus  
  
Remus: ¿Argus? ¿Argus Filch?  
  
Fred: cállate estupido prefiero que entre Ronnie  
  
George: No insultes a tu amo esclavo  
  
Fred: ¬_¬  
  
Remus: a Argus.  
  
Fred/George: ¬_¬ Fred: Remus olvídalo. mi hermano no se encuentra bien de la cabeza últimamente.  
  
George: Esclavo que te calles eh dicho. .  
  
Fred: No me digas así =:::o(  
  
Remus: Muy bien chicos nuestros cinco participantes varones son: Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy y Ronald Weasley.  
  
Fred/George: BUUUUU!!!! Saquenlo!!!  
  
Remus: Hmmmm.  
  
Fred/George: Ejem. ¡¡¡BRAVO!!! ¡¡¡HURRA!!  
  
Remus: Muy bien ahora vamos con las mujeres...  
  
************************************************************************ ************  
  
Bueno que les pareció este primer capitulo de lo que sería Big Brother Mágico por favor dejen rewiews para continuar la historia. Otra cosa diré de una vez la nominación de los habitantes sería el quinto día y la salida el séptimo y la forma de nominar sería que si no fuera mucha molestia en sus rewiews me dejaran dos personas que quieren que salga de la casa. Esa sería mi forma de nominar y sacar a los habitantes. A este FF los rewiews le irán dando la forma, ya que yo no decidiré quienes salgan o se queden sino ustedes. Bueno espero su comentario bueno o malo. Todas las sugerencias serán bienvenidas. Gracias por todo y dejen  
  
R E W I E W S 


End file.
